Kingdom Hearts: The Memories Beyond :in rewrite
by LadyShi-Chan
Summary: What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of this new, mysterious female character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...
1. Preface

_**Hey, LadyShi-Chan here. I'm giving you a sneak peek at my new KH story called: The Memories Beyond: so enjoy. You'll find out more in the first chapter. Also, the story is published in Quizilla also.**_

_Summary: What really did happen in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious female character... References from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC..._

_The Memories Beyond_

**Preface:**

"I would give anything... I would give anything. I want to start over again..." A soft melodic voice sang.

"That voice... where is it coming from?" She asks herself, looking around the hallow halls.

The young woman walked down the hall, the soft calming voice keeping her at ease. The halls were small, painted in an eggshell white color as the carpet she walked on was a beautiful color red like her hair. She gripped at the hem of her simple black dress as she saw a figure walking in the distance. She sprinted after the figure and the voice went farther.

"Name your price 'cause I don't feel so right... Am I the only one?"

"Wait~!" The red head chased after the fleeing figure.

During her sprint, something caught her attention from behind. She looks over her shoulder to find shadows rising from the darkness of the halls, following her. Panicking, she runs faster to catch up with the singing person. At the end of the hallway, she found the figure going through an antique white door and she opened it also, rushing inside. After she closed the door, she looked up at the girl that she was chasing, her back turned to the red head. The young woman looked around the pink and gold room, recognizing it as her old bedroom.

"A young heart so filled with darkness, like a dark jewel. But hope lies for you still..." The girl explains softly.

"Th-there is? How?" The red head stuttered.

"To start all over again..."

_**Well, that's all for the sneak peek of my new story! I hope you liked it and I hope you'll read the story soon**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Vengeful Redhead

**Title:** The Memories Beyond

**Pairing:** OC X ?

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be revealed later on the other chapters.

_**Author's note: **__Here's the first chapter. I hope you all like it._

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning**  
**By: LadyShi-Chan**

**Ansem Report 2**

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_Extract the darkness from a person's heart._

_Cultivate darkness in a pure heart._

_Both suppress and amplify the darkness within._

_The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle._

_Sometime later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?_

_However, I must continue my experiments. I have selected a little girl as a new test subject. A pure heart of gold she has. From the darkness I've managed to extract from my other experiments, I will see great results._

I pushed away the piece of paper set in front of me after reading it. I looked intently at the girl sitting across me on the long white marble table who played with her blond hair draped over her shoulder.

"Could you tell me more about this organization?" I asked her, folding my hands together.

"They are nobodies, what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by Heartless, but they are different kinds of nobodies. They can think and plan. What they yearn is to discover the secrets of the heart and fill the empty void inside themselves so they can become full beings again. Since they have the same goal, they've joined together to reach it." Her blue eyes stared right as me as she spoke.

"And why do you need me for this? Why don't you ask _her_? She would be more helpful." I asked the girl.

"No one can find her. She's been very hard to track." She explained.

I sighed and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Think about it. This could be your chance for... revenge." She managed to say, looking at me with regret.

I raised my eyebrow at the comment.

"Wait... you mean that _they_ are there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The ones you caused you eternal torment." Naminé nodded.

I looked down at the table, biting my lip. This could be my one chance. That made my decision.

"I'll do it, Naminé." I told her, looking up at her.

She gave me a small, unsure smile. I noticed this gesture, confused. Still, I shrugged it off and looked over at the drawings hanging from the white walls.

"Um, may I..?" I asked, shyly.

"Oh, of course you can. I drew them myself." She said, giving me a sweet smile.

I smiled back at her. They looked so much alike. I got up from my chair and walked over to look at the drawings. Some of them were about a blue eyed boy with spiky brown hair. I smiled at the drawings, recognizing them. I wandered around more when a certain drawing caught my attention. There were three people, holding hands. I couldn't see their faces since their backs were facing me. The one on the left was that boy with spiky brown hair. The one of the right was a boy in a black cloak and had sandy blond semi-spiky hair. The one in the middle looked so familiar.

_She looks... just like me._ I thought.

"Naminé. I have a question for you." I asked when I looked back at her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You're... a nobody, aren't you?"

She looked shocked at first before giggling slightly, amused.

"How did you know?" She asked back.

"I don't sense a heart in you." I said walking away from the drawings.

"You're correct; I am a nobody or a witch, as DiZ calls me."

"DiZ... He's the one who wants me to do this. Why does he need us?" I sit back down to face Naminé.

She hesitated slightly, looking down before responding.

"He is also looking for revenge against this organization, much like you. He needs someone who can go through the realm of light to destroy the organization. That is where we come in. There is one person who can do just that, but... his memories are missing. DiZ calls me a witch because I have the power to manipulate the memories of him and the ones of every person connected to his heart. I'm here to recuperate his memories so he can defeat the organization." She explains.

"Who is this person?" I ask curiously.

"The keyblade wielder..."

"Wait, you mean Sora?" I say out loud, confused.

"Y-you know him?" She asks, surprisingly confused.

"Of course, I remember him. He's the one in your drawings. I met him about a year ago." I mention towards the drawings.

Naminé looks at me in disbelief before looking at her drawings. Then, she mutters under her breath:

"But... I erased the memories of Sora from everyone connected to him... How come she remembers him?"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1. Please comment~! Any kind of criticism is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

****

Title: The Memories Beyond

**Pairing:** OC X ?

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be revealed later on the other chapters.

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys, here's the second chapter for the story! If anybody wants to read further into the story, go to Quizilla and look for LadyShi-Chan. Well, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!_

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 2: An Old Friend**  
**By: LadyShi-Chan**

Before I replied Naminé question, our attention was turned to the white door to the room that suddenly opened. In came a heavily cloaked young man wearing a blindfold. I glared at the sight of him, getting angry once more.

"Listen, I know that you were supposed to kidnap me to bring me here, but did you have to knock me unconscious with your keyblade? Seriously, my head still hurts." I said, hissing as I touched the bump on my head.

"Well, you did put up a good fight. Speaking of which, here are your weapons. I took them with me after I knocked you out." He walked over to me, holding my knuckle busters with blades with his gloved hand.

I took them from him, attaching them to my belt. I looked up at him from my chair, still glaring.

"Didn't think I'd recognize you, Riku?" I said, getting up from my seat.

"I know you did, the reason you fought back wasn't because you were being kidnapped," The silver haired male responded, looking over at the blond, "Did she agree?"

"Yes, what we need to figure out now is how to get her inside the organization for her mission." She said, getting up from her seat as well.

"On question, what is it exactly that you need me to do?" I stepped in.

"We need you to be a spy for now. We need you to figure out Organization XIII's plans. Later on, we may need you for a more drastic mission." Riku explains.

"Listen, you can go ahead and investigate the house. We still have some planning to do." Naminé says.

"Alright.." I said, going towards the door that Riku had come in from.

As I closed the white door behind me, I found myself in a dark hallway. The transition from Naminé's pure white room to the dark hallway was slightly shocking. It furthered my interest, making me wonder. I walked down the hall until I came across two pairs of stairs connected to railings that lead down to the first floor. I held on to the railing, walking down the stairs. The main floor was completely destroyed, the floor covered with broken decorations with cracks in the flooring.

"Whoa... what happened here?" I said out loud, a small echo going through the room.

I reached down to the floor to find a small light from under the stairs. I looked over to find a pair of glass doors. Looking closely, the doors lead to a backyard garden blooming with flowers. I gasped surprised at the sight. I opened the door to walk outside into the garden. Despite the dark and destroyed mansion, this garden was filled with life. It was small, but it covered a lot of plants and flowers. The mix of pink, yellow, purple, red and blue flowers reminded me of my old world and its beauty. I walked around the garden, enjoying the sights and smells. It had such a essence of nostalgia... it brings a lot of memories... Both good and bad ones...

Suddenly, I squealed in surprise as something grabbed my leg as I almost fell over. I looked down to find a dark portal formed at my feet. Dark ties started to wrap around my lower body, preventing me from running away. I struggled to break free from the ties, but they got tighter every time I pulled on them. They trapped my arms before I could grab a hold of my knuckle busters. In shock, I screamed for close help.

"Riku!"

Moments later, Riku appeared and rushed to my aid when what looked like a flaming metal wheel flew at him. He barely dodged the wheel as another dark portal formed besides mine, another clocked figure coming out of it. As the ties held me tighter, I glared at the new figure while struggling more. The figure threw another wheel at Riku, his hood falling slightly. I noticed he had flaming red hair like mine, his green eyes fixed on Riku. He was distracting the guy while the portal of darkness took me away. I stopped myself when I noticed that I started hyperventilating. The darkness was never a good memory for me. I looked down and noticed that my body was slowly fading. I looked up at Riku with soft, pleading eyes, but the red haired man kept distracting him. Soon enough, I was completely engulfed by the darkness, fading to black, barely hearing Riku screaming out my name..

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was so short! But don't worry; I'll publish a new chapter soon. Also, please review! I accept any kind of criticism.**


	4. Chapter 3: An Opportunity Knocks

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be reveiled later on the other chapters.

**Author's note: **_Here's the long waited third part! BTW, these events happen after the Castle Oblivion incident from Chain of memories so some of the Organization members are dead, but I decided to let one of them life for he's very important in this story. Who is it, you may ask? You'll see! Enjoy!_

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
****Chapter 3: An Opportunity Knocks**  
**By: LadyShi-Chan**

Voices. I could hear very faint, soft voices as I woke up from a strange, yet relaxing dream. I was dreaming about this beautiful island. It was so peaceful, innocent, and pure. I just felt an immediate attraction to it, but something kept pulling me away... something dark and terrifying. Then, I started to listen to the voices.

"Are you sure your plan's gonna work?" A male voice said.

"Of course, it's fool proof!" A second, familiar voice said.

"But won't the others sense that she has a heart?" A third voice said.

"No, her heart is full of darkness, so they won't notice the difference." The second voice said.

"Hey guys! I think she's waking up!" The first voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to meet a pair of jade colored eyes. They belonged to a guy about a few years older than myself. He had dirty blonde hair made into a mullet.

"Hi there!" He was the first voice.

"Where...am I?" I asked, sitting up.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you..." The second voice said.

I turned around and saw the red haired man, sitting in a chair close to me in the light gray room. Leaning against the wall was another cloaked figure. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face, but blond strands of hair were sticking out of the hood.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, glaring at the men.

"Well, we sort of need your help..." The red haired man said.

The cloaked guy cleared his throat and glared at the red haired man. The dirty blond guy sighed and shook his head.

"Don't drag us into this..." The cloaked man hissed.

"Axel, don't make him mad..." The dirty blond guy said.

"Some friends you guys are! Fine, I need your help." The red haired man said.

"Why do you need my help?" I said, crossing my arms around across my chest.

"Well, I was given a mission to find your nobody, but she's nowhere to be found! Many other members have tried to locate her and bring her here, but they failed. So, I decided to bring in the next best thing, her original self." The red haired man said.

"I have a nobody?" I asked, strangely confused.

"Don't...you remember?" The dirty blond guy asked.

As I reminisced, my eyes widened as I had a flash-back, a part of my terrible past. I gulped and shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, I remember..." I whispered, raspily.

"Well, I was wondering if you could pretend to be her..." The red haired man said.

"You do realize that I'm a warrior of light, right? Why would I help the enemy?" I asked.

"Then, be a double agent! I can tell the other warriors of light about Organization XIII's plans..." the dirty blond said.

"How can I be so sure that you guys won't squeal on me?" I asked, suspicious.

"Nah! We hate it here. We would quit if they wouldn't kill us for treason..." The red head said.

"My, my! We have some traitors in our midst..." I said, smirking.

"Anyway, will you do it?" The red head asked.

I looked at them, suspiciously. If I joined, I could find out what they were planning and tell the others, but the three of them could tell on me. I didn't trust them, but I don't want to pass out on an opportunity like this...

"Fine, I'll join, but you owe me!" I gave up.

"Finally! A cute girl in the Organization!" The dirty blond said, excited.

"Ignore him. The name's Axel, got it memorized? A-X-E-L." The red head said.

"I'm Demyx! Want me to play you a song?" He said, summoning a strange looking silver and blue sitar.

"Demyx! No one wants to hear your stupid songs!" The cloaked guy said, leaving for the door.

Demyx stuck his tongue at the guy's retreating form and pouted.

"That's Roxas; he's kind of anti-social, but once you get through his 'I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-you' attitude, he's actually a cool guy." Axel said.

"I haven't seen that!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Because you're annoying..." Axel said.

"...am not..." Demyx whispers as I laughed softly.

"Anyway, we have to go tell the Superior that you're joining..."

"Wait, what's my nobody's name?" I asked.

"Kyaxia..." Demyx said.

"Kyaxia..." I repeated.

We got out of the room and walked down countless halls. The place was amazing. The walls were painted a light gray color. As I passed the halls, I looked out a couple of windows and noticed a dark gloomy sky, covered with dark rain clouds. The buildings were a dark blue color with bright neon lights that shined brightly in this dark world.

"Where are we?" I asked, curiously.

"This is 'The World That Never Was'..." Axel said.

I looked out the next window and noticed dark shadows with bright yellow eyes, scurrying around the streets. I frowned at the sight.

They ARE following me...

Somewhere else in 'The Castle That Never Was'...A few hours ago, a young man was lying on his bed, reading a book called 'Night Watch' in the original Russian terror. Then, he sensed something unexpected come. There's someone new in the castle; he knew because he smelled a new scent come into the castle (I think he might be part bloodhound! ). He put the book down and raised an eyebrow as he seemed familiar to the smell.

That smell...it's so familiar...

The smell seemed floral. He only knew one person who smelled like that, but he couldn't remember her face. When he and a few other members of Organization XIII went to Castle Oblivion, the witch Naminé erased their memories of their other life. He frowned at the thought.

I wish I could remember...

I was in the Superior's office. Axel and Demyx took me here so I could join Organization XIII. The room was a light gray, with a lot of bookshelves and a small desk with various files and tons of paper work. There was also a small balcony at the other side of the room. I went out to the balcony and looked up at the beautiful night sky. A heart shaped moon was shining bright in the dark sky. My eyes widened as I finally realized what it was.

"Is that..?" I whispered.

"Yes... Kingdom Hearts..! In all of its glory..!"

I looked quickly turned around in shock and gasped out loud. There was a man behind me, about 30 years old. He had a light tan with strange orange eyes and dark gray hair. I took a small step back, in blinding terror. He was the cause of my dark past; the reason why my heart is full of darkness. I finally pulled myself together and glared at him.

"Xehanort..." I growled angrily.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! I hope you liked this chapter enough to review it (all criticism is accepted) and you stay tuned for the next chapter! You know, they say that stories get more interesting when you reach chapter 4. Could it be true? Find out next time! See ya later!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Initiation

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be reveiled later on the other chapters.

**Author's note: **_Here's the fourth part! Also, I would like to mention that there will be some spoilers for some people who haven't finished the KH2 game and what you're about to read is some more clues into the main character's past, which is still secret! Well, enjoy!!_

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 4: Initiation**  
**By: LadyShi-Chan**

"Long time since I abandoned that name...I'm his nobody, Xemnas...you're Kyaxia, right?" He asked.

I nodded, still glaring at him. He noticed this and smiled evilly at me.

"So, you remember..." He said.

I nodded once more, not letting my guard down for one second.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"We want you to join us. We have lost a few members and we need some new ones..." He said.

"And what makes you think I will join you?" I said.

"Well, you already know too much so if you don't join, I will have to kill you, even thought it was a pain tracking you down..." He chuckled, "Not even our best tracker could find you..."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll join..." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Good...now, step into my office..." He said.

We both went inside his office where he gave me the same coats that he and the others were wearing, claiming that they are a symbol of the brotherhood of this group. He made a portal that lead to my room and said that someone will come and show me around. I went through the portal and ended up in front of a pair of double white doors with a white sign that said:

_Kyaxia XIV  
"The Dark Goddess"_

I grabbed both handles and pushed the doors open. I gasped as I looked inside. The room was so big that it looked like a small house. The walls were a dark blue color with various lamps hanging from them, giving the room a soft orange glow. At the end of the room sat a king sized bed with dark blue sheets, a lot of pillows and soft silk draped hanging about it. There was a 20 inch plasma screen on the all with a couch and seats around it. There was also a mirror, a few desks and small wooden bookshelves with a lot of books. I saw another pair of doors and walked over to open them. Inside was a big beige closet with all kinds of clothes. Half of the clothes were more coats and the rest were normal clothes like t-shirts, tank tops, pants, shorts and skirts. I frowned as I picked up one of the skirts. Long story short, I am so not a big skirt fan.

_It's like he knew I was going to join willingly..._

I took out a pair of black gloves, a pair of boots, a long pair of pants and a black and red corset to wear with the coat. I got out of the closet and went to open the other door. There was a black marble bathroom with a large black marble bathtub with various taps. Each tap had different kinds of scents. Everything was made out of marble. There were also marble statues of dragons. They looked so perfect, soft and flawless. The room was warm and misty. There was also a black lacquer tray on top of the vanity. It had shampoos, soap, bath crystals and oils with a smell of herbs.

_Oh my godness..._

I put the stuff down as you started to run the bath, using a cucumber-melon scent. It really smells good. I took a 10 minute bath, put on the clothes and put up the hood of my coat to see how it looked like. I got out of the bathroom when there was a loud knock on the door. I made my way to the door and opened it. There was a man with long black hair and gray tips tied into a ponytail, strange bright eyes with an eye patch over his right one and a scar across his left cheek. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him, recognizing his face.

"Braig?" I asked.

"How do you know my somebody's name?" He asked in a surfer accent.

I pulled down my hood so he could see my face clearly.

"Dudette! Small world. You're her nobody, right?"

"Yeah..." I lied.

"I'm Xigbar now. The superior wanted me to give you the grand tour, so let's go." He said.

"Ok..." I said, walking out the door.

I walked down countless halls as he explained to me a little bit about Organization XIII.

"You know, the others are here too." He said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, we lost a few members not so long ago and two of them were Vexen and Lexaeus or you might know them as Even and Aeleus." He said.

"Oh..."

He showed me around most of the castle. The castle was amazing and large. It was mostly light gray or white with odd blue colors and purple. At the end of the tour, he took me into the 'hang-out' room. Inside were various people with the same coat, just minding their own business.

"Hey, guys! We have a new member!" Xigbar said.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"This is Kyaxia, the Dark Goddess. Now, that's Dilan, you know him, my good buddy!" He said, pointing to a long haired guy with long side burns and purple eyes.

"It's Xaldin now, the Whirlwind of the 6 lances..." He stated.

"Anyway, that's Saix, the Lunar Diviner..." He pointed to a guy with long blue hair, pointed ears and haunting bright eyes with a scar on his face in the shape of an x.

"The other dude is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate." He pointed to the guy with neatly ordered blond hair with a short beard and blue eyes with several strange earrings.

"And I guess you already met Axel, Demyx and the emo boy who's sulking with them is Roxas..." He pointed to the sandy blond semi-spiky haired boy with blue eyes.

_Isn't that the guy in Namine's drawings?_

"For the last time, I'm not emo!" Roxas said.

"Suuure, I believe you..." Xigbar said, "Wait a minute, where's Zexion?"

"In his room, as always..." Saix said.

"Eh...you'll see him again later..." Xigbar said, walking towards Xaldin.

_What did he mean by again?_

Forgetting what he said, I had no idea of what to do then when Demyx motioned for me to go with them. I walked over them and sat down on by Demyx.

"So, you're in, huh? Good 'cause we already planned your initiation..." Axel said.

My eyes widened.

"Initiation?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone had to go through with it...we even take pictures of them during their initiation and put it on the 'Wall of Shame'..." Demyx said, pointing to the wall.

I stood up and looked at the pictures. One of them was a picture of Roxas in a really short dress, sandals, and pink hearts hair clips on his spikes. He looked pretty annoyed.

"You look very pretty, Roxas..." I said, slightly giggling.

"Shut up!" He said, blushing.

There was also a picture of Axel in a pink tutu, pink leotard and even pink ballet shoes. I also saw a picture of Demyx in a Sailor Moon outfit, mini skirt and all.

"Where did you get that outfit?" I asked, confused.

"Don't ask!" They said, in union.

I saw another picture, cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He looked familiar...

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Zexion..." Roxas said.

_Umm...He looks a lot like..._

"Is he wearing a bunny suit?" I asked.

"Yup...I think that's the reason why he never leaves his room...the others members never let him live it down...especially me..." Axel said.

"Nah! I think it's because he's more emo than Roxas here." Demyx said.

"I'm not emo!" Roxas said.

"You have to admit that you're a bit anti-social..." Axel said.

"Am not!" He retorted.

I just simply watched as the three stooges started to argue with each other. Why didn't I stop it, people may ask? Well, it was too amusing! I sat and watched for a few minutes while the other members just stared at them. Then, I got bored so I tried to make them stop.

"Guys..." I said.

still arguing

"Guys." I stated.

more arguing

"Guys!"

even more arguing

"GUYS!!" I yelled.

They finally stopped and stated at me, afraid that I might eat them or something.

"Now, what do I have to do?" I asked, calmly.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early in the morning, yawned and got out of bed while rubbing my eyes. There was a small bag on the couch with a note on top. I walked towards it, picked it up and read the note. It said:

"Here's what you need for the initiation. We wish you good luck, you'll need it!  
Signed,

Axel  
Roxas  
Demyx waz here! "

I sleepily laughed a little at what Demyx wrote before I opened the bag. My smile instantly faded and my eyes widened in shock, my jaw dropping to the floor.

_Hell no...Oh, hell no!_

I sighed, picked up the bag and went to the bathroom. I took a quick bath and got dressed with the stuff in the bag. I got out and looked in the mirror.

"This is embarrassing!" I said, my face resembling Axe's flaming red hair.

"I like it..." A voice said.

I jumped 3 feet high and looked around. In the other side of the room was Riku, with his hood down.

"Why aren't you wearing your hood up?" I asked.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Initiation and you?" I said.

"I didn't feel like wearing it up. So, you're a member?"

"Only to figure out what they're up to. I don't know yet, but it has to do with Kingdom Hearts..."

"Well, since you're here, I got a mission for you..."

"What is it?"

While he was explaining the mission, a loud scream drowned his voice. Just down the hall was Axel screaming bloody murder 'cause Demyx woke him up with a large water bucket.

"Demyx, not again!" Axel's voice yelled.

"Run, run away!" Demyx exclaimed.

"So, you understand?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." I said.

"Good..." He said, creating a portal.

"Oh, wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

Shyly, I took a few steps towards him before I went to hug him. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I missed you, Riku..."

"You...remember me?" He asked, taken back.

"Yeah..." I whispered, sadly.

As I looked up, a gentle smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared when he realized something. He let go of me and stepped back. I frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered before he walked towards the forgotten portal.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms, confused.

Why is he-wait, does he still feel guilty?

I slowly closed my eyes as a few voices ringed in my mind.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Please, don't..."

"We need your power over darkness..."

"I won't..."

"It is your destiny!"

"Why me?!"

"Leave me alone...I hate you!"

_That's right... I never forgave him; I swore that I never will...time for my initiation, I guess...Oh joy...!_

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Looks like the main character has a shady past..! How was her past? Well, more clues will come your way in the next chapter, maybe along with the character's real name... Please review, all criticism is accepted! Criticism will help me learn what I'm doing wrong and help me get better! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Realizations and Fights

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be reveiled later on the other chapters.

**Author's note: **_Well, here is part five! Do not worry, this chapter is spoiler free! Here, you'll learn more about the main character's powers! Also, please hear the song, **"The Ghost Of You" **by** My Chemical Romance** while reading this, mostly during the fight scene! It sort of fits. Enjoy!_

* * *

****

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
****Chapter 5: Realizations and Fights**  
**By: LadyShi-Chan**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

"Demyx, you're so dead!" He said.

Axel had poor Demyx in a head lock, in the hall. Axel's hair was wet and straight, which looked kind of weird.

"Look at what you did to me! You're going to pay!" He said.

"No! Mercy! Uncle, uncle!" Demyx yelled.

"Axel, what the heck are you doing?" A curious Roxas asked.

"Can't talk, busy killing Demyx!" He said.

"Why does Axel's hair look more stupid that ever?" A trespassing Saix asked.

"Saix, you're next..."

"This is weird..." A female voice said.

Everybody looked at the direction of the voice and their jaws dropped. There was an embarrassed 'Kyaxia', wearing an extremely short black and white frilly maid dress which practically covered nothing with a matching headdress and shoes.

"I guess you guys brought your pervert senses when you became nobodies..." She said, her face as red as her hair.

Axel let go of Demyx and let him fall to the floor.

"Owwie! That hurt!" Demyx said.

"Like I care. Now Kyaxia, smile for the camera and say cheese!" Axel said, taking out a camera.

"Drop dead!" She said, glaring.

Axel took the picture anyway and smirked evilly.

"I love blackmail. By the way, don't start just yet. I need to speak with Demyx and Saix in private..." He said, creating a portal and dragging them though.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Axel took off with Demyx and Saix, leaving me with Roxas. I looked over at him, but ended up staring at him, realizing how much he looked like him, especially his eyes. Both of them have the same beautiful sky blue eyes that simply amazed me.

"Why are you staring?" He asked.

"...he looks a lot like you..." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing...I have a question, what was your somebody's name?"

"I...don't know..."

"Oh..." I said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat..."

"You're going to kill me?"

"Not really..."

"Good...wait, not really?"

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to you..."

"Uh, whose maid outfit idea was it?"

"Axel's idea..."

"Remind me to get him back later..."

"Will do..."

After that, our small talk pretty much ended since I didn't know what else to say. He just went back to his silent, cool mode. Then, out of a new portal came Axel, Demyx and Saix, but the weird thing was that Demyx and Saix were wearing short maid outfits like me, only Demyx's were dark blue and Saix's is a dark purple. I snickered and fought back a fit of laughter.

"There! Now, Kyaxia won't suffer alone..." Axel said, proudly.

"I'd rather not suffer at all..." I muttered.

"Too bad..." Axel said.

"I understand that Demyx is wearing that, since he's gay..." Roxas was interrupted. (Me: Demyx isn't gay, he's awesome!)

"I'm not gay! I'm just a wimp!" Demyx said.

"Right...but how did you get Saix to wear that without a fight?" Roxas asked.

"Like I said, I love blackmail!" Axel said, "All right, it's initiation time!"

The whole thing was embarrassing. Demyx, Saix and I had to clean the whole castle in those short maid outfits. While we were cleaning the hang-out room, there were cat-calls and wolf-whistles coming from the other members, even Xemnas thought that the whole thing was amusing. I had to admit that Saix and Demyx were more traumatized than me. Of course, what man wouldn't be?! After that, I put on my coat and joined the others in the training room. We all decided to fight each other one-on-one as training:

**Xigbar vs. Xaldin: **Tie**  
Saix vs. Luxord: **Saix**  
Axel vs. Demyx: **Axel**  
Kyaxia vs. Roxas: **??

Then, it was my turn. I didn't know what to expect when I found out that I was fighting Roxas. When we both stepped into the battle field, he summoned two keyblades. One was black and gray with a gothic design, the handle was two bat wings with a dark blue gem in the middle and the keychain at the end was a black crown. The other one was silver and white with a strange yellow and blue star on the top, the handle was two angel wings and the keychain was a yellow star. The Oblivion and Oath keeper keyblades; twin keyblades. They support each other and make each other strong.

_  
So, he truly is the keyblade master's nobody..._

I didn't summon my weapons, but I did summon my own heartless. They are like shadow heartless, only almost human-sized, sharper claws and bright purple eyes, instead of bright yellow eyes. They are my own creation; the dark-realm heartless since they come directly from the realm of darkness. They looked up at Roxas and started hissing at him. Roxas got into position and ran fast towards me, ignoring the heartless. When the heartless got in his way, then he decided to attack them.

"Strike Raid!" He yelled, using his Oath keeper keyblade as a boomerang.

While the Oath keeper attacked my heartless, he ran towards me with the Oblivion. Before he attacked me, I summoned my knuckle busters with sharp blades and used one of them to clash with his Oblivion. I swung the other one, but he summoned his Oath keeper back and stopped my swing with it. We both stood there, face-to-face, using equal force on our weapons. We were both equally matched. I put my foot behind his ankle and tripped him back. He fell back, but got up again before I rushed to attack him. Then, the battle got more intense. We were both equally fast and strong. The whole room was filled with the sound of metal clashing with metal. After a few minutes, we stopped fighting. I was slightly tired, but he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You're good..." I said, smirking at him.

"You too..." He smirked back.

Then, I ran towards him and swung at him twice. Direct hit! Roxas had let his guard down so he couldn't dodge my attack in time. His coat was a little torn and he was bleeding slightly. He stood his ground and swung both his keyblades at you. I back flipped out of the way and summoned up more dark-realm heartless. After a few more minutes of intense fighting, I was scratched up completely, but then again, so was Roxas. The battle was coming to an end when our weapons clashed once more and we jumped away from each other. I decided to use my special attack. I dropped your weapons and flicked my wrist as I summoned the true darkness. My dark eyes turned into a dark green color as the true darkness covered the whole battlefield, keeping the other members out. Inside was multi-neon colors combined with black. I always feel stronger in here for some reason... We both fought once more, but this last fight didn't last long. It was just a matter of time when I ended the fight with a bang, literally. I focused all my energy to create a small dark bomb and threw it at him. Then, a small explosion was created. Roxas finally fell back and stayed down. I smirked as the smoke and the darkness faded away. The other members were shocked at the sight.

"Whoa...you beat Roxas..." Axel said.

I walked towards Roxas and offered him a hand. He just glared up at me, stood up on his own and walked away.

_Rude much..._

I looked around to glare at his back when Demyx came and glomped me!

"Demyx...get off before I send some heartless after you!" I ordered.

"Aww man! I thought that I wasn't going to be afraid of you..." He said, getting up.

"You don't have to...unless you get on my bad side..." I explained cheerfully.

"You're a good fighter..." Luxord said.

"Thanks...hey, what's the deal with Roxas?" I asked.

"We're not sure. He's always been like that..." Saix said.

"It's true; when he first joined, we thought that he didn't even know how to smile..." Xigbar said.

"Seriously?" I asked, curious.

They all nodded. I thought that it was weird, since his somebody is kind of happy and loud. He's the opposite; serious and reserved. I sighed. I have just made a new enemy.

_This mission is going to take a while..._

The last few days were ok. I befriended Demyx, Axel, Luxord and Xigbar. Of course, my picture was put in the Wall of Shame and the other members teased me, Demyx and Saix (of course, Saix went berserk on them...). It's been a week since I joined, but I still haven't met that Zexion guy. It's my second week there and I finally got my first mission, but I am not so thrilled about my partner...

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Please join me next time to figure out whose her partner, as if it wasn't that obvious... and to see what happens during her mission! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Enter: Zexion

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be reveiled later on the other chapters.

**Author's note: **_Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! Once again, I suggest you hear a song during this next battle scene, _**"Haunted"**_ by _**Evanescence**. _Enjoy!_

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
****Chapter 6: Enter: Zexion and Squishy  
****By: LadyShi-Chan**

"What do you mean, 'partners'?!" Roxas and I spoke in union.

"Two of you shall work together on your missions, especially on this one..." Xemnas said.

"Why?! I never had a partner!" Roxas protested.

"And I don't want one, let alone need!" I said.

"I'm the Superior and what I say goes. Am I clear?" Xemnas demanded.

"yes sir..." We both grumbled.

"AM I CLEAR?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!!" We both said, afraid that he might eat us.

"Now, your mission is to destroy the heartless that have mysteriously appeared in this world...You both have been chosen as partners since the both of you are the fastest fighters here...Do you accept?" He said, as you both nodded, "Good, you can start whenever you're ready..."

"Thank you, superior..." We both said, leaving his office.

As you started to walk down the hall, Roxas said,

"Let's get this over with..."

"Gladly..." I said, walking out of the castle.

This was the first time I've ever stepped out of the castle. This world is so dark and gloomy. A light rain was falling so I put up my hood. No surprise, it always rains here in the 'World That Never Was'. I ran down the dark street; Roxas following my lead. I went down a few more streets and there was still no sign of the heartless. I just kept running until I reached Memory Skyscraper. The small heart shaped moon could be perfectly seen from here. Then, my necklace glowed a light purple. My necklace has the shape of the symbol of the heartless, hanging on a chain.

That necklace is connected to the darkness in my heart and it was warning me that heartless were coming this way. I quickly took out my weapons and attacked the heartless that came from behind me. Roxas saw them and summoned his keyblades. There was a small army of heartless behind us. There were shadow heartless, neo shadows, dark balls, wyverns, defenders, etc. I had to summon my own heartless to help. When I defeated one, two more took its place. After a while of fighting, I backed up and fought back to back with Roxas.

"Are they here because of your heart?" Roxas asked.

"Yes and no. I have so much darkness in my heart that some of the heartless think of my as their master or mistress, but most of them think that if they steal my heart, the darkness might get stronger..." I said, my hood falling off.

"Well, is it true?" He asked, swinging his keyblade at a wyvern heartless.

"Maybe...but I'm not sure..."

More heartless kept coming and we were already tired and clearly outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before Roxas collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the fight.

"Roxas? Roxas! You idiot!" I yelled, killing another heartless.

I summoned more of my heartless to fight while I ran to check up on Roxas. Apparently, he was using too much energy on this mission. So, there I was, trying to fight off an army of heartless alone while protecting my partner/enemy. I needed help...badly...

At the top of Memory Skyscraper stood the same young man from before, looking down at the fight. A soft breeze blew his lavender-blue (sp?) hair off his face as he looked down at the girl. The smell seemed to be coming from her.

_She looks familiar..._

The girl was fighting off an army of heartless with Roxas, the Key of Destiny. She's very skilled with knuckle busters with sharp blades and she's very fast. She's also very pretty...Then, he noticed that the Key of Destiny fainted in the middle of the fight, leaving the girl to fend for the both of them. The army of heartless seems to be growing and the girl might not last long...

I closed my eyes in fear when a defender came to attack me with its large dog shield. I waited for the white sharp pain. One second passed. Two...Three? The impact never came. I opened an eye and found another Organization member in front of me. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face, but I noticed an open book in his hands. He muttered a few words and pages from the book went flying towards the heartless, destroying them. I just stared in amazement; who said that books could never hurt anyone? When the heartless were all destroyed, the Organization member closed the book and turned to look at me. My eyes went wide with shock when I finally saw his face. He had short lavender-blue hair, covering his right eye which was light blue. He looked to be either 16 or 17 years old.

"You're Zexion, right?" I said.

"Yes...and you're not Kyaxia, are you?" He said, softly.

"...no, but you're Ienzo's nobody..." I said.

"Yes and you are Kyaxia's somebody...Ienzo's best friend?"

"Yes...do you remember me?"

"I know about you, but Ienzo's memories were erased from me not so long ago..."

"Oh...anyway, thank you for helping me..."

"No problem...now, help me get #13 to stand..."

I grabbed Roxas' arm while Zexion grabbed the other. I supported his weight while Zexion summoned a portal for you. At the other side, we reached Roxas' room. No wonder people called him emo. His room was completely black and gray, but it was kind of small. Zexion and I went to put Roxas on the black silk queen sized bed when Axel and Demyx suddenly walked in.

"Is Roxas ok?" Axel asked.

"He's ok...he just passed out from exhaustion..." I said.

"Well, Roxas has been fighting off heartless, day and night for a week and a half..." Axel said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah; why do you think that he isn't around much lately and why he hasn't hurt me these days?" Demyx said, smiling.

"True..."

Then, we heard a small groan. We all turned around to find Roxas waking up.

"What...happened?" He asked.

"You fought the heartless to exhaustion and I had to save you and 'Kyaxia'..." Zexion said.

"Oh..."

"Why don't you get some more rest? We'll ask the Superior to get me another partner to fight the heartless with until you're feeling better." I said.

Then, a strange, small shadow heartless walked inside from under the door and walked towards me.

"Oh My Gee! A Heartless! Kill it!" Demyx screamed, hiding behind Zexion.

"I'll kill it..." Axel sighed, summoning his chakrams.

"No! Don't kill Squishy!" I said.

"Squishy?!" Everybody else asked.

"Yes, my pet! Squishy!" I said, picking up the strange little heartless.

It was a strange heartless indeed; it had light green eyes instead of bright yellow eyes and a strange green diamond on its chest. I hugged it and it let out a small 'squeak!'

"It's kinda cute..." Demyx said.

I put Squishy down and he started to chase Demyx!

"AAAHHH!! Heartless!" He yelled.

"Evil Squishy!" I said, smiling.

"Axel! Help!" Demyx yelled.

"...Nah!" Axel said.

"WAAHHHH! MOMMY!!"

"Where did you get that?" Zexion asked curiously.

"It just came to me when I was little and since it didn't want to take my heart, I decided to keep it ever since..." I said.

"I like it...it's doing my job for me..." Roxas said.

"HELP!" Demyx yelled.

Squishy's thoughts: Food!

The next few days, I spent all of my time in Zexion's library, reading books about the secrets of the heart. If Zexion was really Ienzo's nobody, then he must have some secret records and reports of when he was Ansem's apprentice. He had to have something about the darkness, about Ansem's experiments, even about myself...

**  
Roxas' P.O.V **

Roxas was in the library with Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Squishy, spying on 'Kyaxia' who was reading a whole bunch of books on one of the silver desks.

"What is she doing?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know...she's been in here for the last few days..." Axel said.

"I wonder what she's looking for..." Zexion said.

"Hey Squishy, do you know?" Demyx asked.

The small heartless cocked its head to the side and blinked at Demyx. It appears that Demyx is learning to like the evil Squishy. When he went to pet it and it didn't chase him again, he took it as an act of friendship and put a large green ribbon around Squishy's neck. Roxas thinks that Squishy hates it... The small heartless ditched them when they started to argue with Demyx towards 'Kyaxia'.

**Squishy's P.O.V. **

Little Squishy appeared besides its owner and looked up at her, its antennas twitching.

"Hello Squishy. Wanna help me? I'm looking for Ienzo's possible records or something..." She said.

Squishy's eyes widened at it heard what she said. It understood what she was talking about. It ran towards one of the book cases, looking for something. At last, it found a rather old brown book and gave it to its owner. She scanned the cover of the book when her eyes widened in shock.

"This...is Ienzo's journal..." She spoke softly.

Squishy nodded slightly.

"Thanks Squishy! You're the best!" She smiled.

Squishy's thoughts: I know...

With a flick of her wrist, a large black door that leads to her room appeared and opened in front of her. She walked through it and it closed behind her. Squishy went back to the others who were still arguing.

"Hey, where is she now?" Axel asked, noticing Kyaxia's absence.

"She's in her room..." Zexion said, locating her through her smell.

"Let's go!" Demyx said and they all left the library.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please stay tuned for the next chapter in which I'm going to reveil the main character's real name! Want a hint? Well, take the name KYAXIA, take off the X and mix it up to find out! Until next time, my pretties!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Past

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, whose name shall be reveiled later on the other chapters.

**Author's note: **_Hey guys! Guess what? Today's my b'day!!! I'm finally 16!!! *starts to dance* Yeah! Anyway, here's the long waited chapter 7! Please enjoy!__

* * *

_

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
****Chapter 7: The Past**  
**By: LadyShi-Chan**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, I started to read Ienzo's journal after skimming through the beginning. As soon as I read the word 'experiment', I started to read right away. Then, my door was slammed open and when I looked up, I spotted Roxas, Demyx, Axel and Zexion, out of breath.

"um...hi?" I said, secretly hiding the journal under my pillow.

"Sorry about that. Listen, we were wondering if you could tell us about your past...I mean, we don't even know your name..." Axel said.

"Yeah! We wanna know more about you!" Demyx said.

I just stayed silent for a moment, contemplating before saying,

"Alright, I'll tell you about my past...and Kyaxia's creation..."

The others got closer to hear me.

"My name is..."

**Roxas' POV:**

Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas were in her room, asking her about her past. She agreed to tell them and they got closer to hear. Roxas, even though he dislikes her for beating him, was also curious about her. She seems very reserved and mysterious and wanted to know more about her. To him, she seemed very familiar, as if he has seen her before.

"My name is..." She started.

Before she could say her name, a name in Roxas' mind popped up.

"Kaiya?" He said.

Her eyes looked up at him in shock.

"Yes...how did you know?" She asked.

Honestly, he didn't know. The name just seemed to pop out of nowhere. He has never met someone of the name of Kaiya, but it felt familiar to him. Very familiar.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

I started to look at Roxas weird. He really is his nobody.

"Doesn't matter...tell us about your past..." Axel said.

I opened my mouth slowly to speak and they got even closer.

"Never mind!" I said, smiling.

Guys: *anime fall*

"What do you mean 'never mind'?!" Axel said.

"I'm not telling my past...my lips are sealed!" I said, standing to leave.

"Why not?!" Demyx asked.

"Let's just say that those reasons are secret..." I simply said, walking out.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Zexion watched his somebody's best friend walk away when a thought hit him. Ienzo's journal! He forgot about it a long time ago. Maybe his past self wrote about her.

"Be right back..." He said, creating a portal under his feet.

Zexion made it to his library and started to look around. He remembered that he left it right besides Larxene's old Marquis de Sade book. He found Larxene's book in the upper shelf, but the journal was gone!

***That's why she was here!***

Zexion realized that Kaiya was there and must have taken it. He created another portal to her room. There, he only found the others looking around for clues.

"Where did you go?" Axel asked.

"My library. Kaiya took something that might explain about her past." He said.

"What are we gonna do?" Demyx said.

"Wait, didn't Kaiya say that Squishy was with her since her childhood? Maybe he knows something..." Roxas said.

"Interrogate Squishy?" Zexion asked.

As if on cue, Squishy warped into the room, probably looking for Kaiya. The guys looked at Squishy, thinking if they should capture it for interrogation. Squishy quickly sensed the danger and warped away.

"What were we thinking?! Squishy doesn't even even talk and Kaiya's the only one who understands it!" Axel said.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Demyx said.

* * *

"Please, tell us your past!!!" Demyx pleaded.

"No Demyx..." Kaiya said.

"Please, I beg you!" He said, getting on his knees.

"Sorry Demyx!" Kaiya said, smiling and walking away.

"That worked well..." Axel said, sarcasticly.

"I can't believe that we went along with this..." Roxas said.

"I guess the best thing to do is get Ienzo's journal..." Zexion said.

"How?" Demyx asked.

"We'll think of something..." Axel said.

* * *

**Still Zexion's POV**

"I can't believe that we can't think of something..." He said.

"We could sneak into her room while she's sleeping!" Demyx said.

"She'd know, she's a light sleeper." Axel said.

"Nothing wrong with trying..." Roxas said.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Guys: *hogtied on the floor*

"What the heck are you doing in my room?!" I yelled in my light green payamas.

"Nothing!" Demyx said.

"Do this again and I'm going to rip out your lungs and feed them to the heartless!" I threatened.

I cut their ropes and they ran out of the door, Demyx tripping on the way.

"And stay out!" I said, slamming the door.

"Harsh...don't you think?" A voice said.

"What Riku?" I asked, bitterly.

"Just here to ask you how the mission is going." Riku said.

"Not doing well..." I said.

"Well, we need it to happen in a matter of months..."

"Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stop visiting me so much!" I glared at him.

"Why?" He smirked.

"I'm still resenting you..." I said.

Riku sighed, sadly at my words.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" He asked.

"...no...now leave..." I whispered.

Riku turned away and disappeared. I felt bad; I wanted to forgive him, but he hurt me deeply. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Better enjoy the silence while it lasts. Before I drifted into my own dream world, more voices lingered in my head.

* * *

"I won't do it..."

"Why not?"

"It can go wrong and it will..."

"Nothing can happen!"

"I will never use my powers of darkness! Never again!"

* * *

That morning, I woke up early and sat on my desk to read Ienzo's journal. I was already in the middle of the journal. Then, there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Kyaxia! Wanna train with me?" Xigbar's voice said.

"Sure." I said.

I quickly read one more last sentence before I stood to leave my room. The journal was left open. Ienzo's words echoed in my head: "After our first experiment failed, my teacher decided to use a pure heart to manipulate. There's one person who can help us, but they're not very happy about this..."

* * *

**Well, how many people here are glad that I finally revieled her name? Kaiya's a nice name when you think about it. Please come back next time and see what's going to happen to Roxas now... Au revoir!**


	9. Chapter 8: Plans and Surprises

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, Kaiya.

**Author's note:** _Wow, 2 chapters in a row! I rule! ^^ Well, enjoy the chapter!_

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 8: Plans and Surprises  
By: LadyShi-Chan**

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V (Dream) **

Roxas stood up, eyes wondering around the strange place. He was surrounded by darkness. He was standing over a large pedestal made of glass. The glass was a bright purple with dark green tints. There were only two visual figures on the glass. One of the figures was a girl with long red hair and black eyes, wearing a long black dress.

***That's Kaiya...*** He thought.

She was leaning against another girl whom Roxas didn't recognize. She had straight jet black hair and black eyes, wearing a long white dress. They seemed to be holding the same keyblade, a breathtaking, long white one with delicate and gothic gold designs.

Roxas found it weird since he always dreams about a light blue pedestal with a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He looked around his new surroundings. Then, he pedestal shook violently and the glass slowly broke down. The glass under Roxas' feet gave up and he started to fall deeper into the darkness, closing his eyes in fear. Then, a soft familiar voice whispered:

"Don't worry; we will remember each other because we will be in each other's hearts...always..."

He opened his eyes to find himself in a light blue room with orange lanterns around it. It also had marble sculptures of dragons. He looked up at the ceiling and saw designs of amazing dragons flying though a sunset. Then, something caught his attention. The black haired girl he saw earlier was standing before him; her back facing him. She seemed to notice him, but as she turned around, her hair turned red and she turned out to be Kaiya, smiling at him sweetly. He couldn't himself, but smiling back at her.

"We will meet again...right?" He softly spoke in a voice unlike his.

"Of course...it's a promise..." She said, smiling widely before everything faded to black...

* * *

**  
Normal P.O.V. **

I was training with Xigbar in the training room. He shot at me, upside down and I deflected them with my blades. I summoned my heartless to attack him. A few of them managed to hurt him. When he was back on the ground, I slashed him about three times before kicking his stomach. He flew back a little, got back up and shot at me again. I blocked all of his shots and deflected a few back at him. When he was weakened, I ran towards him and stuck one last time. He fell back, giving up.

"You're pretty strong, dudette..." He huffed.

"Thanks..." I muttered breathless.

"Is beating me up part of your revenge?" He asked more to himself than to me.

"No, I had my revenge long ago..."

"I do feel bad about...you know..."

"What's done is done...it wasn't really your fault..."

"I still think we deserved this..."

"Need some help up?"

"Nah..." He said, getting up.

Then, I noticed Roxas walk into the training room.

"Hey Roxas!" I said, trying to be nice.

Roxas flinched and turned at me, irritated. Then, what happened next shocked both Xigbar and I. When Roxas noticed that it was me, his expression softened and smiled slightly.

Xigbar and I: *jaw drops*

"What?!" Roxas said, frowning quickly.

"Excuse us..." We both said, walking out of the room.

***3...2...1...***

"Did he just..?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup..." Xigbar whispered.

*Silence*

Both: OMFG! ROXAS SMILED!!!

"What's going on?!" Demyx said with Squishy on his head (Evil Squishy!)

"ROXAS SMILED!" We both yelled again

."WHAT?! That's never happened before!" Demyx exclaimed.

"He actually smiled at me! And I thought that he hates me!" I said.

"I have to go tell Zexion!" Demyx said, running away and leaving Squishy.

Squishy came towards me, antennas twitching.

"Yes Squishy, he actually SMILED at me..." I said.

Squishy cocked its head to the side.

"Yes, it IS weird..."

Squishy looked at me curiously.

"I'm not lying, Squishy..." I sighed.

Xigbar looked confused, looking at both of us.

"Listen Kyaxia, I'll catch you later..." Xigbar said, leaving.

I sighed and went to pick up Squishy. I decided to see what Axel was up to. I sneaked into his room and saw him still sleeping at 1pm! I walked over to him, took a pillow and smacked his head!

"WTH?!?! KAIYA!" He screamed.

"Sorry Axel, but I have something to tell you..."

"What?"

"Xemnas told me that in a few days, he's leaving with Saix to a special mission for 3 days and we have those 3 days free so maybe while they're gone, we can have a...Oh, I don't know! A party?" I said, smirking.

"Genius! I'll plan it with Demyx and you tell the others about it, got it memorized?" He yelled.

"Hey Squishy, wanna party?" I asked at the green eyed heartless in my arms.

It nodded and twitched its antennas.

**Axel's P.O.V. **

"So Demyx, did Roxas really smile at Kaiya, even though he hates her?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, she was totally shocked!" Demyx said, smiling.

"How odd...hey, I have this really cool idea for the party!"

"Oh, what?!"

Axel whispered in his ear as Demyx gasped.

"But why?!" Demyx said, blushing.

"You see...I have big plans for a certain person..." Axel said, grinning evilly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! What could Axel be planning and who is the victim? Well, only I know and I'm not telling! Kidding, find out in the next chapter! Arrivederci!**


	10. Chapter 9: Troubles

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, Kaiya.

**Author's note:** _What's up, people?! I am back and ready to keep going! I was suffering some writer's block, but after playing the Kingdom Hearts games, I got inspired! In this chapter you shall see some more hints about Kaiya's past and her relationship with the others..._

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 9: Troubles  
By: LadyShi-Chan**

_"Dear Journal, _

_  
The experiment has been a success. We've done the impossible. We've turned a pure heart into a heart completely full of darkness. We made sure that no matter how much darkness it has, the subject will not disappear. The subject has also gotten new dark abilities, but its personality has not changed. The subject still acts as innocent and gentle as it was when it had a pure heart. This isn't good since my master was hoping that the darkness might make the subject evil. I hope not since my best friend isn't very happy about this experiment. She's been very angry at me these past few days. I hope she doesn't hate me for this..." _

I blinked and re-read those last sentences. I brushed it off and kept on reading...

_  
"Dear Journal, _

_  
Why did I go through with this experiment? She hates my guts now. This afternoon, my best friend and I had this fight and she yelled at me for doing this..." _

I kept reading out loud that at some point, I could hear Ienzo's young voice speaking over mine as he was writing on his journal.

_  
"...I really regret doing this to her. I feel as if I betrayed her. Why do I feel so bad? She's my best friend and I love her a lot! Well, I have to go now. My friend, Even (Me: Vexen!) just came in my room and told me that there's something wrong with my best friend up in her room. I have to go make sure that Kaiya's ok... _

That was the last entry. I looked down and realized that a runaway tear had gone down my cheek and fell on a page of the journal. I noticed that the tear fell over the word, 'pure'. Then, I started to trace the words that Ienzo had written so long ago slowly, admiring his handwriting.

***Why does Zexion act so cold towards me sometimes? He's different than Ienzo. He used to be so happy and sweet, but now as a nobody, he's kind of cold and emotionless. He says it's because he doesn't have a heart, but he still has to share Ienzo's feelings...right? ***

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in..!" I said.

The door opened and Roxas walked into the room.

"We have a mission..." He said, coldly.

***Somebody forgot their anti-depressant pills today...***

"Oh, ok..." I said, standing up from my bed.

I started to walk towards the door. Before getting out, Roxas spoke,

"Are you... ok?" He asked, curiously.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" I whispered.

"Your right cheek is tearstained..." He stated.

I touched my right cheek and realized that I forgot about the tear that fell on the journal. I sighed and let my hand drop, looking down. Then, I felt a cold, gloved hand softly caress my cheek, wiping another tear that accidentally fell. I looked up and saw Roxas' arm outstretched towards me. My heart started to race. I started to tremble slightly and my cheeks felt on fire. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were bright, not cold like they usually are. Then, I closed my eyes, sighed, took his hand off of my face and whispered,

"Let's... go do our mission..."

He nodded, took his hand back and walked out the room. I stayed back for a while, before composing myself to walk out...

* * *

"He's remembering his emotions..." Namine said, drawing on her sketchbook.

"What?" A female, black haired girl responded, looking away from the white window.

"He's remembering his past emotions through Kaiya..."

"So, he's falling for Kaiya even though he lacks a heart?" She asked, making her way towards Namine.

"In some ways...Kaiya is helping him remember his past life to bring back Sora and by that, he feels close to her..."

"And what about Kaiya? What if she gets too close to him?"

"If she does, I guess that later on, she'll be left heartbroken..." Namine said, finishing her drawing with a sad smile.

The black haired girl leaned over Namine's shoulder to look at the drawing. She saw a nice drawing of Roxas caressing Kaiya's cheek like before. Then, Namine closed her sketchbook, saving a dear part of Roxas' soon to be lost memories...

* * *

I swung my weapon at another heartless and jumped up, attacking the heartless that were flying in the air. I fell back on the ground and back flipped out of the way of an attacking heartless. Roxas appeared and struck at a heartless that sneaked up behind me. I destroyed two more heartless before looking up at the top of Memory Skyscraper. I noticed a cloaked figure with flowing silver hair standing on top. I glared at him.

***Riku...it's not time yet..!***

Roxas seemed to notice Riku up the skyscraper and started to run up it. I got pissed. First, Riku is going against commands and second, Roxas just left me to fight a growing army of heartless alone. I made fireballs of darkness to fall from the sky (like the Dark side Heartless in KH1). The fireballs helped me fight better and I managed to destroy heartless faster, but it was no use. The heartless just kept coming. Then, in a blink of an eye, all of the heartless were destroyed in front of me. I looked up and saw Roxas and Riku fighting with their keyblades. After a few minutes of fighting, Roxas managed to knock Riku down to the floor, pointing his keyblade at him.

"Why?! Why do you have the keyblade?!" Riku yelled.

"Shut up..!" Roxas exclaimed, ready to strike.

He went to swing at Riku, but Riku summoned his keyblade and swung it at Roxas, knocking him out cold. He flew back a few feet and landed with a large 'thud'. Riku stood up and started to walk towards him, but I ran in front of him, arms outstretched to block his way to Roxas.

"Kaiya, get out of the way..!" Riku growled.

"You can't take him yet! Remember, he has to be willing to leave!" I yelled.

"We can't wait much longer!" Riku said.

"Yes, we can! I can do this!"

"Kaiya..!"

Then, everything seemed to slow down. Riku went to swing his keyblade at me. I put my arms up over my head, using my blades to block his attack. The only thing that was going through my head is to protect Roxas. I just had to protect him. Just when Riku was about to strike, there was a light bright in front of me and I felt more weight in my hands. I opened my eyes in shock to find this strange black and red keyblade in my hands, clashing against Riku's.

I added more force to my new keyblade and threw Riku off guard. Riku moved back, a little shocked of his actions. He sighed slightly and started to walk away.

"Fine...have it your way..." He said, leaving through a portal...

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this chapter?! Please review and tell me what you think! Any kind of criticism is accepted. Also, if anyone has ideas or things that they would like to appear in the story, contact me. Also, please check my profile where I will have pics of Kaiya, her new keyblade and the mysterious black haired girl... that's all for today! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations and Feelings

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, Kaiya.

**Author's note:** What's up, people?! Here is the big 1-0! Feelings shall be reveiled! I hope you like it!

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 10: Revelations and Feelings  
By: LadyShi-Chan**

I sighed, silently made the keyblade disappear and walked over to Roxas, who was still out cold. I leaned down and shook his flail body, trying to wake him up. It didn't work... After a few moments of thinking, I decided to do the next best thing..!

*Slap!*

"What The Fuck?!" He jumped up.

"Hey!" I said.

"Man, that hurt! Why did you do that?!"

"'Cause I can?!"

"I hate you!"

"Whatever..."

"That guy...what did he want..?"

"I...don't know..."

"I thought that he might have been an ally, since he was wearing our cloak, but I guess I was wrong..."

_Riku is Sora's best friend... that's why he thought he was an ally..._

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

"Hey, do you think you can make it back to the castle?" Kaiya asked, still looking down at him.

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." Roxas said.

"Alright... I'm going to hand out here for a while..." She said, looking up at Memory Skyscraper.

Roxas just sat there, looking at Kaiya's innocent, doll-like face before closing his eyes for a while. When he opened them, Kaiya was gone. He stood up and looked around for her, confused when he spotted her running up Memory Skyscraper. Then, he managed to reach the top, sitting quietly on the edge of the building. He looked up at her calm form, wondering many things about her. Who really is Kaiya? What happened to her in the past? Does she know something that he doesn't? Could she know something about where he truly came from?

Well, he was sure that she might know something. Ever since she uttered the sentence: "...he looks a lot like you..." that one time he caught her staring at him. And he intends to find out... if only he'd get the courage to ask her...

He stood up and walked up the building before sprinting all the way to the top. He spotted Kaiya and sat down besides her on the ledge. He raised his vision to watch the heart-shaped moon, shining in the sky and the soft drizzle of rain that's starting to fall once more. After a moment, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to the dark sky...

"How is it like..?" He muttered.

He felt Kaiya turn her head towards him, confused.

"How is what like?" Her soft, musical voice asked.

"Y-You know... having a heart..." He asked, not daring to look at her.

"Oh... well...I don't know... it feels nice, I guess..." She spoke.

"How so?" He asked, curiously.

"Well... it's nice to feel the emotions, the effects of those emotions on us... see, when a person feels a strong emotion; their heart reacts in a certain way. For example, when I'm sad, my heart feels heavy, dark... but when I feel a nice emotion like happiness, cheeriness or love, my heart brightens and feels floaty... um, am I making sense? I mean, you CAN feel emotions, right?" She tries to explain.

"I'm... not sure... remember, I don't have a heart..."

"But Roxas... you don't need a heart to feel emotions... emotions are something from the soul, not the heart..."

"...still..."

After a moment of silence, Roxas was about to give up interrogating her, until she softly muttered,

"...but you're not like the other nobodies... your heart is still out there..."

Roxas' eyes widened at those words and finally forced himself to look at her, shocked.

Kaiya just looked at him in the eyes, smiling brightly.

"Yeah... I'm not sure where it is right now, but... your heart is not in the darkness like the others... I made sure of it..."

"W-Why? What did you do?"

At that question, Kaiya's smile faded off her sweet face quickly and looked away from him, suddenly interested on her hands lying motionless on her lap. Roxas arched an eyebrow and got closer to her, trying to make eye contact with her. He noticed a couple of emotions known to him show on her face; sadness, despair... She looked as if she was reminiscing on a bad memory...

"I'd... rather not talk about it..." She said, still not looking up at him.

"...sorry..." He muttered.

"It's-It's nothing..."

Roxas decided to drop the subject and started to wonder about other things...

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Kaiya... how do I know if I'm feeling an emotion?" Roxas asked, looking at the sky once more.

"I'm not sure... you just know..." I said.

_Wow... Roxas seems so innocent right now... he just cannot seem to understand something so simple, yet hard to explain..._

"So, how do I know if I am feeling love?" He asked.

"O-oh..! Well, do you feel strange around someone? Warm, nervous or cheerful?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"P-probably..." Roxas said, seeming uncomfortable.

"Do you blush around them?" I asked, slightly moving closer to him.

"Sometimes... but they've never seen me..." He said, his cheeks shading a light pink.

"Do they know you're attracted to them?" I said, trying to make eye contact with him.

"I don't think so..." He said, still not making eye contact with me.

"Have they shown any signs that... they might feel the same way back?" I asked as my heart started to beat faster due to the closeness.

"No..."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking attentively at his face.

Silence... He just couldn't answer me back. He just sighed and looked down. I frowned and decided to get his attention. I brought up my right hand and took off my leather glove. To his surprise, I took a hold of his left hand and took off his glove. Then, I grasped his cold, bare hand with mine, fingers intertwined. He turned to look at me, his cold blue ones looking deeply into my dark, brown ones. He got a firm grip on my hand and bit down on his lower lip.

"Well?" I pressured him to answer.

"I'm... not sure..." He whispered, leaning in slowly.

Upon realizing this, my eyes widened and my heart raced even faster. I couldn't believe it..! He... he likes me... Despite my 'hurry-somebody-get-this-poor-girl-a-doctor' red, flushing face and nervous, shaky hands, I pushed it all away and leaned in also, closing my eyes.

_Why? Why am I feeling this way? Could...I be in love with Roxas?_

We both just got closer and closer as his lips softly brushed against mine until...

*Squeak!*

I flinched and pulled away, glaring at a certain green-eyed heartless named Squishy that was standing right behind me.

"What, Squishy?" I muttered, crossing my arms.

Squishy just glared back.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

Squishy crossed its arms.

"WHAT?! What do you mean by adult supervision?! Since when are you an adult?!" I complained.

"I am so confused..." Roxas said, sighing.

"Now, just tell me what's up..." I ordered Squishy.

Squishy just uncrossed its arms and looked up at me, innocently.

"Superior and Saix are finally gone on their mission and Axel's asking for us? Also, you "accidentally chased Demyx out the window on the sixth floor?! Again?!" I exclaimed.

Squishy just squeaked cutely and warped away. I sighed and looked over at Roxas.

"Let's go see what Axel's up to..." I said, creating a door portal.

Before going through the portal, Roxas stood up, walked towards me and leaned in, kissing my cheek. Warmth quickly rushed to my cheeks as I touched the place where his lips were 3 seconds ago.

"What was... that for?" I asked, blushing.

"Just because..." He whispered before going through the portal.

I gave out a deep breath, trying to get rid of my blush before going in after him.

* * *

"Look at this..." Namine said, holding her sketchbook towards the long black haired, female nobody.

There was a drawing of Kaiya and Roxas, sitting together on top of Memory Skyscraper, holding hands while reaching for a kiss under the large, beautiful heart-shaped moon. There was also a small shadow looming behind them.

"Is that little shadow Squishy?" The nobody asked.

"Yes... such an evil heartless..!" Namine said, smiling sweetly.

"Kaiya... she's falling for him... slowly... yes, but still..."

"She'll... be left heartbroken..." Namine's smile slowly left her face.

"Namine... shouldn't you be jealous of Kaiya?"

"Hm? What do you mean? The blonde said, raising an eyebrow.

"You should have feelings for Roxas, like Kairi does for Sora... and vice versa..."

"No... Not necessarily..."

"I understand that you and Roxas haven't officially met yet, but he's supposed to have feelings for you still. So, how can Roxas fall for my past self instead of you? If so, could this mean that-!"

"Calm down... I can't answer all of your questions, but you'll see later on... everybody will…"

* * *

**So, how's that for the big 1-0?! How did everybody like the chapter?! Makes you wonder what's coming next, huh? Well, until next time!Au revoir!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Sad Meeting

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, Kaiya and Squishy.

**Author's note:** Hey, here is chapter 11. I hope you all like it and find out more clues about Kaiya's past.

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 11: A Sad Meeting  
By: LadyShi-Chan**

"Now... as we all know, the Superior and his butt-kisser, AKA Saix are gone for a few days. So, we shall now plan the greatest party of our lives!!!" Axel said, pacing in front of the group.

"Cool!" Demyx blurted out.

"Ok Demyx! You're in charge of the music, of course! Xigbar and Xaldin are in charge of food. Luxord, you're in charge of the party games and activities. Roxas and Zexion are in charge of decorations. Me, I'll supervise!" Axel finished, smirking.

"What about me?" You asked.

"Well... since you thought of the idea of a party, you can just be a drifter, go around and help whoever needs help..." Axel said.

"Hm, alright... if anybody needs me, I'll be in my room... but try not to need me~!" You said, walking out of the throne room.

You ran up the stairs and reached your room, rushing in and looking the door. Once inside, you turned around and found Riku sitting on the edge of your bed.

"What do you want, Riku?" You said, glaring.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kaiya... I'm so sorry that I attacked you out of rage... I just haven't been myself lately..." He muttered, mournfully.

"... It's ok, Riku... I forgive you... after you left; I got one step closer to our goal..."

"Good, you know the next step, right?"

"Sadly, yes... but first, I have a favor to ask..."

"Go ahead..."

"I... would like to see Naminé again for a while. Will you take me to her?"

"Of course, Naminé requested to speak to you anyways..."

Riku summoned a dark portal, letting you walk through it. At the other side, you found yourself in the familiar white marble room. The blond angel-like girl sat on the table across the room.

"Kaiya... How are you?" Naminé said sweetly, looking up at you from her drawing.

"Eh... I've had my better days..." I sighed, sitting across her on the table.

"Kaiya... I need to talk to you about something important," Naminé uttered.

"Alright, go ahead..."

"Take a look at this," She said, handing me her sketchbook across the long table.

I took the sketchbook and laid it on my lap, opening it. Inside was a child-like drawing of Roxas caressing my tear-stained cheek, as it reminded me of that moment in my room. I turned the page and saw another drawing of Roxas and me sitting on top of Memory Skyscraper as we lean in for a kiss, the image making me smile slightly. After turning that page, I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the new drawing. The setting was a pure white room with a large egg-like pod machine in the middle of the room. Two figures were standing side by side in front of the pod, holding hands as the pod opened. The two figures were Roxas and I... but I could see tears fall down my cheeks in the drawing.

"You two are the only things that I've drawn lately," Naminé whispered, looking out the large and wide window in her room.

"What's the point of showing me these?" I asked, giving back her sketchbook.

"Because... I know you're in love with Roxas..." She said, looking back softly at me.

I merely looked back at her, holding back my disbelief. How can she believe that? I am not IN LOVE with Roxas.

"I don't, but what if I did?" I replied, calmly.

"Kaiya, I don't want you to get hurt. You know the result of your mission..."

"I know what will happen, but I don't care..."

"You should... I was certain that he would fall for you and he has, but I never expected for you to do the same..."

"Naminé, no one can control with whom they fall in love with..." I stood up, walking towards the drawings that Naminé has hanging on her walls.

My eyes wandered by the drawings, recognizing a few of my own life. One showed a younger me, walking around the beautiful fields that were Radiant Gardens as the soft violet crystal fragments fell freely from the sky. I turned my attention to another one of myself, unconscious in a pedestal-like pod in the dark chamber of Hallow Bastion castle. Another one stopped me cold. The scene is the grand hall where the Portal to Darkness was being created.

Lying unconscious on the balcony where the portal was located were two red-headed figures. One was an innocent girl with short reddish-brown hair and a petit figure, wearing a white shirt, a light pink mini skirt with matching sandals. Besides here was doll-like girl with long crimson hair that reached down to her waist, a fair figure and wearing an elegant gown with a long black hem with a corset in the shape and form of the heartless' sign. I recognized myself in the drawing and a small tear rand down my cheek as I remembered the event about a year ago.

"Kaiya?" Naminé whispered.

"It... was partly my fault he was created in the first place... now you want me to help erase him from existence... It's not fair to him..." I muttered sadly.

"I know, Kaiya..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was short but I will have the next part in either tonight or tomorrow. Looks like Kaiya is falling in love with the sandy-blond nobody.. but she refuses it to be true.. then what will happen at Axel's party? Find out next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: A Special Moment

**Title:** The Memories Beyond: A Kingdom Hearts 2 story

**Pairing:** OC X ??

**Summary:** What really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Find out in the point of view of a new, mysterious character... Reference from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 with an OC...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square-Enix, not me. I only own the OC in the story, Kaiya and Squishy.

**Author's note:** Chapter 12 is finally out! Let's see what happens after the meeting.. Kaiya shares a special moment... Enjoy.

* * *

**:The Memories Beyond: A KH story  
Chapter 12: A Special Moment  
By: LadyShi-Chan**

Upon going back to Xemnas' beloved throne room after meeting up with Naminé, I found myself in the midst of a loud, raving party. The entire place was decorated with dimmed lights and colorful disco lights flashing around. It made me wonder, did I take long in Naminé's mansion? Or are the nobodies fast party organizers? I may never know...

"Kaiya! There's my main girl!" Axel said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Aren't I your only girl? Also... are you drunk?" I asked, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Of course, Luxord went to the world filled with pirates and brought back all kinds of beer! Want some?!" He slurred slightly.

I simply narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Dude, I'm only 15..."

"So?! It doesn't matter! Have some!" Axel said, handing me an unopened beer bottle.

"Oh... fine, but I will get you tomorrow if I wake up with a hang-over..." I muttered, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

The liquid was harsh and bitter to my still-developing taste buds, but it had a strange and sweet aftertaste. I coughed a little due to the bitterness and Axel patted my back.

"Atta Girl~! Now enjoy the party!" He said, walking off to Vexen's old mini bar.

I sighed and took another sip of the strange beer. The sweet, honey tasting aftertaste was slightly addicting. I simply walked over to my throne in the room (the lowest throne in the room) which is right next to Roxas' throne and watched a sober Demyx playing music as a few of the members danced drunk. As I sat down, I noticed Roxas sitting on his throne to my right, an open beer bottle in his hand also.

"Let me guess, Axel convinced you also..." I said to him, mentioning to the bottle.

"Yeah... Axel's not the best person to look up to..." he muttered.

"Got that right..." I replied, taking another sip.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you... Axel is probably trying to get us drunk for a reason..." Roxas sighed, looking over at me.

"True, I'll just finish it and go to bed," I said, taking another sip.

"You better hurry... I see Axel and Demyx planning..."

After a while, I quickly drank all of the beer and left the bottle empty, fortunately the effects haven't kicked in yet.

"Ok, I'm done, but I have a question first... since when do you care about what happens to me?" I said, wanting to ask him.

Roxas slightly glared at me coldly, stating:

"I don't... you're probably Xemnas' second favorite member and if something happens to you, I don't want to be held responsible as your partner, now go to bed..!"

"Fine... mother..." I glared back, jumping from my throne down to the ground.

"I am not your mother! Just go to bed!" He retorted.

_Dang... he's so harsh..._ I thought as I made my way out of the throne room.

"Wait! Don't go yet! It's time for the games!" Axel ran over to me and dragged me back into the room.

"What do you mean by 'games'?" I asked as I was back in the throne room.

"Well, Snuggle Bug, of course~!" Axel slurred once more.

"You know the game, snuggle bug? How gay..."

"Hey, I am not gay! Let's just play..."

"But why? I'm the only girl here..."

"So? It makes it more interesting~!"

"Ugh... fine..." I sighed, giving up.

"Yay!" Demyx cheered, glomping me slightly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Roxas said smugly, walking to my side.

"Shut up..!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Wow, so mature~!" He said sarcastically.

"Zip it, Blondie!" I retorted.

"Shut up and take a piece of paper!" Xaldin interrupted, shoving a bag in my face.

I sighed and stuck my hand in the bag, searching the papers inside. I took out the first paper I felt and opened it, not letting anyone else read it. I did my best to hide my shock and annoyance when I read the words in the paper: "Snuggle Bug".

I was 'it'... now I have to run and hide somewhere in the castle from strange and drunk men without hearts who want to snuggle the Snuggle Bug... how lovely and please notice the sarcasm! After I read the paper, Axel announced for the start of the game and everybody ran off to different parts of the castle. I summoned another door portal, going through it to reach my room. I went over and decided to hide in my walk-in closet, where the guys might not think of looking in.

I went in, closed the door and sat down on the carpeted closet door, drawing my knees up to my chest while admiring all of the clothes Xemnas got for me. I practically am Xemnas' favorite... most of the clothes here are made of pure silk and leather, the big screen TV in my room, all the research books in the shelves, letting me keep Squishy in the castle, letting me sit on his high throne from time to time and letting me use his room/office... he practically treats me as a daughter...

I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard the door to my room open.

_Man, that was barely 4 minutes!_ I protested in my head.

Footsteps were heard in my room, making me hope that whoever it was doesn't look in the closet. A few seconds of heavy suspense later, the closet door opened in front of me slowly as my heart jumped. I looked up to find the sandy blond teenager with sky blue eyes walk into the closet. I blushes slightly at the sight of him, but shrugged it off, glaring up at him.

"How did you find me?" I said.

"I followed you..." Roxas said, closing the door behind him.

"And why did you follow me?" I keep glaring.

"Because I saw your paper, Snuggle Bug... and Axel promised to not annoy me for a week if I found the Snuggle Bug first..." He explained, kneeling down in front of me.

"But now, we have to snuggle..." I muttered, holding back a blush.

He merely shrugged and reached over to me. My cheeks were light pink as he pulled me close to him, letting my head lean against his chest. He places his chin on top of my head, playing with small strands of my red hair with his arm wrapped around me.

"You're actually snuggling me... why?" I asked, still blushing.

"That's the game, isn't it?" He replied emotionlessly.

"But you'd never snuggle me...ever..." I said.

"What? I can't do this with my partner?"

"We can't spend two seconds without arguing and now you're comfortable with snuggling me... am I missing something here?"

"God, you can be irritating..."

"Thanks, now what's going on?"

"Fine... I have a favor... to ask you..." he stuttered slightly.

"A favor... what kind of favor?"

"Remember what you said back in Memory Skyscraper? Well, I decided that I want to experiment my emotions..."

"You are? How?" I asked, confused slightly.

"I want to experience things that cause strong emotions..."

"Ok, so what's the favor?"

"You're the only one here with a heart... maybe you could help me..." He replied, letting me go slightly.

"Alright... what emotion would you like to feel?" I asked, looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

_Huh? Nee... his eyes are shiny... like that time he touched my cheek..._

I noticed this and blushed slightly more. He noticed my blush and his cheeks flushed light pink.

"I have... one emotion in mind, which you might help me with..." He muttered.

"How?" I asked.

"Just... follow my lead..." He whispered, moving slightly forward.

Roxas grabbed a hold of my shoulder and slowly pushed me down, making me lie down completely against the carpeted closet floor. I blushed darker as I lay back on the floor and Roxas slightly loomed over me. I looked up at him in slight shock and disbelief, lost of words.

"Uh... Ro-roxas... what are you doing?" I managed to stutter, still blushing.

"Just close your eyes, Kaiya..." He whispered again.

I hesitated for a moment before closing my eyes, feeling Roxas getting on top of me. I felt his breath against my lips slightly before a pair of lips was pressed against mine for a split second. My heart skipped a beat as the lips pulled away, blushing madly when opening my eyes to meet Roxas' blushing face.

"I... I think I felt something...but... I'm not sure..." Roxas stuttered, his cheeks bright pink as his eyes were shining more.

"That's because... it was too short... one more try..." I muttered, my cheeks also pink.

Roxas nodded shyly, blushing more as he heard me ask for another kiss. He pulled himself up by putting his hands on both sides of my head, leaning down slightly to meet my lips once more, firmly this time. I kissed him back and blushed more while closing my eyes, my heart racing out of control. Roxas gained some more courage and got down closer to me, feeling his body against mine as he kissed my lips sweetly. Then, we pulled away gently, secretly wanting more.

"I... I definitely felt something..." Roxas stuttered, slightly overwhelmed by the kiss.

"Another kiss... just to be sure..." I said out loud, my mind in a haze of the moment.

Roxas complied and kissed me deeply once more, less hesitant. I placed my hands against his chest as I kissed him back. In the kiss, I swore I felt a slow, faded heartbeat against his chest. It was small, but I felt it... When he pulled away again, I asked for another kiss, and another and another. He obeyed and showered me with tons of butterfly kisses, one after the other. At last, he gave me a deep and longing kiss that made my skin burn, my hands shaky and my heart racing faster. _Maybe Naminé was right..._

Then, the door to my room opened once more, making Roxas jump from off of me. After a couple of footsteps were heard in my room, the person must have given up and walked out, closing the door. We both sighed in relief and I sat up, feeling both light-headed and exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Roxas... I'm going to call it a night... I hope I helped you..." I said, my voice heavy since I was overwhelmed about what happened.

"I understand, Kaiya... and you did help me... a lot..." He muttered, breathless.

"Goodnight..." I said, walking out of the closet to my room.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 12. Did you all like it? If you did, please review it since all critisims are accepted and please stay tuned for the next chapter! Naminé was right and Kaiya is in love... what will she do? Find out next time, sayonara!**


	14. LadyShi is back!

Author's Note: Hello Everyone. LadyShi-Chan here, apologizing for not posting lately. Now that I'm in my senior year, I've been focusing on grades and activities for our senior trip. My senior trip is in week so we're practically done for the year and I finally gained time and inspiration to write, thanks to the fact that the PSP game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep will be coming here in the summer *insert fangirl squeal here* Uh-huh, ok. I'm here to announce that I shall be editing the chapters that I've already posted to make them better and once I'm done, I shall continue the story. It won't take long, I will be up and posting once again with many new ideas ^^ I hope you all read them! Posting soon~!


End file.
